


Get A Room! (We’re Trying To)

by QuietReader25



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amused Magnus Bane, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., F/F, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Malec, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietReader25/pseuds/QuietReader25
Summary: After the wedding, Alec and Magnus go to find a place to make their marriage more official.The only problem is they can’t find an empty room to do it in!





	Get A Room! (We’re Trying To)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people,
> 
> I’ve been holding on to this one for a while and I just thought I’d post it today.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you to all the wonderful people on AO3!

“Where are we going?” Magnus asked in between kisses as Alec dragged him down the Institutes empty halls.

 

Music could be heard in the distance, an upbeat tune that Magnus had no doubt the guests would be dancing to.

 

The song had just begun to play when Alec wrapped his arm around his waist, whispering hotly against his ear, “How about we get out of here?”

 

Magnus had shivered at the way his Shadowhunter’s - his husband’s - breath had ghosted along his skin.

 

Leaving the wedding guests, they had quickly taken their leave, knowing everyone would be busy with the celebrations and had stumbled through the corridors, lips barely leaving each other.

 

“We,” Alec said, breaking the kiss, “are going to make this marriage a little more . . . official.” He smirked before pinning Magnus against the nearest wall, sucking on his neck.

 

Magnus let out a gasp that turned into a moan as Alec licked and sucked at his neck.

 

Marriage.

 

They were married!

 

A smile spread along Magnus’ face.

 

After centuries of searching, of centuries of heartbreak, he had finally found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Alec detached his lips from Magnus’ neck, drawing out a long whine.

 

Alec simply smiled, muttering, “by the Angel, I cant wait to get you out of this suit,” before diving back in, nipping at the tender skin of Magnus’ neck.

 

Magnus grinned. “I thought you liked me in a suit,” he teased, his head thudding against the wooden panel of the wall, giving more access for Alec.

 

He pulled away, inspecting the mark he left on Magnus’ skin before gazing into Magnus’ eyes.

 

“I do,” he said, trailing his hands along Magnus’ sides, making him shiver. “I’d just like it even more if it was on the floor.”

 

Magnus smirked. “Well when you put it like that . . .” The Warlock trailed off. “One portal coming right up.”

 

He raised his hands to summon a portal when Alec gently grasped his hands, pulling the Warlock impossibly close. The Shadowhunter brought his lips to Magnus’, igniting a passionate but gentle kiss.

 

“No time,” Alec gasped when they came up for air.

 

He took Magnus by the hand, leading him to the opposite side of the corridor - towards a closet!

 

“We’re gonna do it in _there_?” Magnus said, halting their tracks.

 

Alec looked at him in confusion. “Yeah why not?”

 

“Well, I just thought that our first time as a married couple would be somewhere more . . . romantic.”

 

Smiling, Alec reached up to gently stroke Magnus’ cheek. “I don’t care where it is, as long as it’s with you.” He looked into the Warlock’s eyes and Magnus’ face soften.

 

Alec could be such a softie.

 

“What are we waiting for then?” Magnus asked, gesturing towards the closet. “You’re not the only one whose excited to get his husband out of his suit.”

 

He waggled his eyebrows while Alec grinned.

 

Magnus quickly launched himself onto Alec, kissing his lips and opening them expertly while Alec pawed at the door handle to the closet.

 

Neither of them noticed the two other people in the closet.

 

They did, however, notice when a strangled yelp escaped one of the occupants causing Alec and Magnus to break their kiss and finally notice the two other people in the closet.

 

“ _Aline_?” Alec asked, eyes wide in horror at the scene before him.

 

Aline was currently pushed up against the wall to the closet, her lipstick smeared while her dress was bunched up around her thighs.

 

Pressed up against her was Helen, the half Seelie’s blond hair undone from her bun. Her dress was practically falling off her shoulders, as though it had been ripped.

 

All four froze in a moment of horror, taking in the scene before them until Helen and Aline began to quickly fix their appearances.

 

“I can see this closet is occupied,” Magnus commented amusedly, while Helen tried to keep her dress from falling completely off her shoulders, a blush spreading along her cheeks.

 

“We were . . . um . . .”

 

“Doing research,” Aline finished, smoothing out her rumpled dress.

 

She looked pointedly at Alec and Magnus, noticing their flushed faces.

 

“What were you two _doing_?”

 

That broke Alec out of his traumatic trance.

 

“Oh . . . um we were just going . . .” He stuttered

 

“We were just checking the perimeter,” Magnus said, smiling at the two, who raised their eyebrows at the newly married couple.

 

“Checking the perimeter?” Helen asked incredulously.

 

Alec blushed while Magnus gave a cat like smile.

 

“Well you never know when there might be a . . . breach in someone’s wards,” he said, eyes raving over Alec who groaned.

 

Both girls chuckled at Alec’s embarrassment.

 

“Sorry boys but this room has been checked and cleared,” Aline said, quickly shooing them out. “Now if you excuse us, we need to finish our research.”

 

“Make sure to do a thorough job of it,” Magnus called before the door shut.

 

Alec looked at him. “You are shameless.”

 

Magnus winked at him. “I know but you love it,” he said as Alec pulled him closer.

 

“That I do,” he said with a smile, giving him a peck on the lips. His gaze swept along the corridor, landing back on Magnus and giving him a teasing smile. “Why don’t we go and check the perimeter?”

 

Magnus inched closer towards his husband. “Oh yes, and where do you suggest we look first?” He raised an eyebrow as Alec pulled him along.

 

“I was thinking my office. It’s wards could do with checking in case there is a _breach_ ,” he said suggestively as Magnus smirked.

 

“A good idea Mr Lightwood. Although I warn you it can be a very _hands_ on activity.” 

 

Alec pulled him close, grabbing at his thighs to pick the warlock up, lifting him in the air.

 

Letting out a yelp of surprise, Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec, who growled, “ _Mr Lightwood-Bane_ ,” in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine and heat spreading in his stomach as Alec groped at Magnus’ ass.

 

_Oh_ , Magnus liked the way Alec said that.

 

They made their way to Alec’s office, reigniting their passion in a kiss, not caring if anyone saw them. 

 

Somehow, they managed to make it to Alec’s office while clawing at each other’s clothes, Magnus grinding against Alec.

 

Alec moaned in response.

 

Maybe he would take Magnus on the couch. 

Or against the wall, especially with his strength rune activated. Magnus did love it when he showed his strength.

 

Or perhaps Magnus would bend him over his desk and he could show the warlock what a good boy he could be -

 

“ _Alec_?!”

 

A startled voice caused Magnus and Alec to break their kiss.

 

In front of them was Underhill and Lorenzo . . . in a very compromising position.

 

Underhill was leaning against the desk, one hand clutching the edge of the desk, the other threaded in Lorenzo’s hair.

 

Said warlock was currently on his knees in front of Underhill, his hands on the shadowhunter’s undone belt buckle.

 

Shocked, Alec let go of Magnus, dropping him on the floor.

 

“Ouch!” The warlock said, landing on the floor with a thud.

 

Shaking himself from his shock, Alec carefully helped Magnus up, the warlock grumbling in response.

 

In the meantime Lorenzo had hastily risen to his feet, smoothing his ruffled hair while Underhill quickly fastened his belt.

 

Lorenzo turned the two. “Magnus, Alec,” he said airily “I was . . . uh . . . just trying to find something.”

 

“In Underhill’s pants?” Magnus asked, quirking up an eyebrow at the two, both blushing.

 

“Why the hell are you in my office?!” Alec demanded, face morphed in mortification. 

 

“I was giving him a tour,” Underhill stuttered.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow. “A tour?”

 

“Yes,” Lorenzo replied. “Andrew was just giving me a very . . . detailed tour of the Institute.” 

 

Underhill flushed, avoiding complete eye contact with both Magnus and Alec.

 

Sensing the awkwardness in the situation, Magnus smiled at the two. “Why don’t you and Underhill continue your . . . tour someplace else.”

 

Sending the warlock an appreciative nod, Underhill went to leave, Lorenzo trailing behind him.

 

As the warlock went to pass, Alec stopped him in his tracks.

 

“I hope this tour is not just a one time thing,” he said sternly, clearly sizing Lorenzo up. “And I trust nothing will be broken or hurt.” 

 

Lorenzo met his stern gaze. “I can promise you that it will not be a ‘one time thing,’ as you so eloquently put it.” He leaned in closer, “I actually plan on taking this tour further by asking him to dinner,” Lorenzo said before following Underhill out of the office.

 

Silence followed before Alec let out a chuckle. “You know, you spend ages telling them to get out of the closet and they just go back in.”

 

Magnus let out a laugh.

 

He strode towards Alec and circled his arms around his neck, drawing them both closer to each other. “You know, you being all protective of your friend, it was kinda hot,” he said, drawing a laugh from Alec

 

“Want to go home?” He suggested after a moment.

 

Alec let out a breath. “I’m not sure. Who knows what we may find there. If I find my mom and Luke trying to get it on in our apartment I will pull out my eyes.”

 

Chuckling, Magnus opened a portal. “Please don’t darling. There are certain things that I want my husband to see tonight,” he said in a sultry voice, noticing the shudder it drew from Alec. 

 

He walked backwards into the portal, beckoning for Alec to follow.

 

His husband did, capturing Magnus in a passionate kiss, both falling onto the bed in their room as the portal closed behind them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is.
> 
> I think this is the most time that I’ve used italics.
> 
> Hope you liked it, please leave comments.
> 
> I can’t wait to start reading Ghosts of the Shadow Market! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
